The Last of the Kindi
by Mikasuliel
Summary: The last of the Avarin tribes has been driven out of eastern Middle Earth by Sauron. Now they must find help before it's too late, they may also find something they thought they had lost for good... AU. Erestor/Female OC. NO SLASH!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is my first LOTR fic, be kind please. Constructive criticism appreciated. Slightly AU. I own nothing but my original characters, everything else is Tolkien's. Enjoy and please read and review!

Iminselyë sighed wearily as she trudged across the grassy plain. She looked back, watching the last remnants of her tired, bedraggled and dusty people straggle behind her. "Come, it is not much further, we should make the edge of the forest by nightfall." What few warriors they had left were scattered about, helping their people along as best they could while maintaining a vigilant rearguard.

One of the warriors rode up to Iminselyë, "Ataroselle, we need to make haste to Laurelindórenan, Arinyavende is starting to fade, her wound has become infected."

Iminselyë jumped onto the horse behind her nephew, "Take me to the cart, stay with the group and lead them with your sister, I will take the injured ahead."

Iminion gave her a worried glance as she hopped onto the cart, "Do you want me to send guards with you?"

She shook her head as she steered the cart out of the column of refugees, "Nay, the orcs persue us still, you will need all of the warriors if they attack again, get our people to the woods as fast as possible."

She looked back to the healer as she spurred the horses on faster, "Lórelira, how long do we have before we lose her?"

"My queen, she will not make it til sundown now that she has given birth to the babe, it was the only reason why she was fighting the infection."

Iminselyë sighed as she thought to herself, _'I will not lose another friend, I have lost too many these short few months.' _She tried to push out of her mind, the horrors that her people had been subjected to these past few years.

Driven out of their homeland east of the Orocarni mountains, they were forced to flee to the west, climbing through the mountains and treacherous terrain, constantly being pursued by orcs and other dark creatures. Many had been lost in their perilous flight. Their warriors had taken the heaviest hit, naught but 50 remain out of the original 1,000 warriors. Her people were beginning to lose hope, and the flight to Laurelindórenan was their last ditch effort to survive.

As the cart crested a large hill, the majestic forest loomed into view, Iminselyë's heart filled with hope as she urged the horses on as fast as they could safely go, "Arinyavende do not leave me, we are almost there! You will live to see your babe grow!" she shouted.

A couple of the other injured elves moaned in agony as the cart ran roughshod over the grassy plains, jarring their broken bones. Iminselyë grimaced, "I am sorry my friends, we must make haste."

Finally, after an hour she slowed down to enter the serene wood, even in the east they had heard tales of a powerful elf witch guarded by the deadliest elves in all of Middle Earth.

As she slowed the cart to a stop she raised her hands in surrender, sensing that they were being watched. "Please, kind elves of Laurelindórenan, my friend is fading and she has a newborn babe. My people are weary and injured, they number 200 and we are being pursued by orcs, we are all that are left of the Kindi from the east. Please save my people." As Iminselyë finished her impassioned plea several elves appeared as if they had been there the whole time, surrounding the cart.

The Marchwarden stepped forward and had his wardens lower their bows, "Lady, we have been expecting you and time is short, follow my wardens to the patrol telain. A healer awaits your injured there. Your people will be brought into the safety of our woods and we will deal with the orcs when they arrive. How many pursue your people? "

She let out the breath she was holding, "One hundred at least my lord, we have naught but 50 warriors remaining."

He nodded and signaled for a warden to take the reins of the cart. "We will do our best to protect your people my Lady", the Marchwarden then disappeared into the trees with his patrol.

Iminselyë lightly jumped into the back of the cart as the warden took control, steering them deeper into the forest. She grasped Arinyavende's hand tightly and stared into her pain filled, pale green eyes, "Meldenya, please, you must stay with us, your beautiful daughter needs you, I need you. You did not abandon me in my times of need and I will not abandon you. We are almost to the healer."

Arinyavende moaned and whispered, "I do not know if I have the strength to go on. With my husband gone, the light has gone out of my world."

The queen sighed and caressed her best friend's hair, "You are strong and you have to be strong for your daughter. Do not let her grow up without a mother. She needs you."

Struggling to stay conscious Arinyavende gasped, "The pain is so great; I do not know how much longer I have."

Iminselyë tried to ease her pain with her exhausted healing ability, "I will help you all I can, you will make it, I know you will." She focused on dulling her friends' pain until she heard shouts from other elves and the cart came to a slow stop.

Elves scrambled around them, removing the injured from the cart to make room for the healers to jump in and place Arinyavende in a woven basket to lift her up to the Healer's flet. After she was lifted up the rest of the injured elves were taken up to awaiting healers.

Iminselyë and Lórelira climbed up the hithlain ladder, reaching the top just as Arinyavende was removed from the basket and moved to an awaiting healer. Lórelira told the healer of her injuries and helped him work on cleaning the infected wound, giving her the antidote to the orc poison and something to stop the pain.

Iminselyë stayed close holding Arinyavende's daughter and watching in relief as healers tended to her people. Musing at the scene before her she wondered how many more of her people would die or be injured before this was all over, the losses weighed heavily on her feä.

A healer broke her out of her maundering thoughts. "Milady, please let me have a look at you and the babe. I will tend to any injuries you may have."

The queen shook her head, "I do not have any injuries and the babe is fine, she just needs her mother to be well."

"You still need to rest; we will not make for the city until morning. Follow me and I will bring you food and show you where you may lay down. I can tend to the babe" said the healer.

Iminselyë gave her a hard look and stood straighter, "I will not rest until all of my people are safe. I will stay right here with the babe. Bring me food if you wish, though I doubt I will eat much."

The healer sighed and nodded, "As you wish milady."

Several hours later, as Arinyavende lay in a healing sleep Iminselyë crept to the edge of the flet as she sensed movement below her. In the dim twilight she could see her people walking deeper into the forest escorted by a few wardens. She turned to find a warden and asked where they were taking her people.

The warden gave her a confused look and spoke in broken Quenya, "I do not speak Quenya well, let me find a guard that does." With that the guard disappeared into the darkness, shortly returning with a warden that looked similar to the Marchwarden.

He bowed and addressed her, "Milady your people are being taken to the third guard post deeper in the woods where such a large number will be better protected. We will join them in the morning before continuing on to the city. You should try to rest."

She nodded and relaxed, knowing that her people were safe. She settled the babe gently in her sleeping basket and leaned against the comforting tree quickly slipping into a deep reverie.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Iminselyë (first daughter)

Minyanóna (first born)

Iminion (son of Imin)

Arinyavende (dawn maiden)

Lórelira (dreamsong)

Ataroselle - (Father Sister - Aunt) a word I made up since it isn't in my Quenya dictionary.

Meldenya - (dear friend)

Laurelindórenan - An older name for Lothlorien, translates to 'Land of the Valley of Singing Gold'


	2. Chapter 2

Iminselyë awoke suddenly sensing motion around her. There were a great number of wardens on the patrol telain, some tending small injuries, all covered in the gore and grime of battle. She espied the Marchwarden from earlier and stood up studying him in the dim predawn light. He was tall, at least half a foot taller than any of her people and very broad in the shoulders with silvery blonde hair. He was covered in orc blood; it was matted in his hair and smeared on his face. She noticed that his arm was wounded and was bleeding freely.

Grabbing some supplies she called to him as she approached, "Marchwarden, let me tend to your wound before it festers."

"Milady, do not worry over me, I will have my arm tended to. You should be resting for the walk to the city later," he said as he turned to her and bowed.

She sighed, used to having reluctant patients she drew herself taller and gave him a steely glance, "Marchwarden, you will sit down and let me tend to your wound. I am a healer, let me do my duty, it's the least I can do."

He looked as though he was going to argue but then sat down on a vacated stool, "As you wish milady."

She quickly cleaned and disinfected the wound, judging that it was deeper than she liked, "I will have to stitch this up it will not heal properly otherwise."

The Marchwarden sighed, "Very well, be quick about it though, there is still much to be done before we move out."

Iminselyë quickly gathered the necessary items, slathering a numbing salve around the wound. "Let me know if it hurts too much and I will numb it more." The only reply she received was a grunt. With quick and small stitches she started closing the wound, only causing him to flinch once. Trying to distract him from the task at hand she said to him, "I always like to know the name of the patient I'm tending to, and I'm assuming Marchwarden is not your only name."

He smiled thinly and replied, "My name is Haldir, milady, and if I may ask, what is yours?"

She smiled as she finished the last of the stitches "Iminselyë, it is an honour to make your acquaintance Haldir."

Haldir nodded, "As it is to make yours Lady Iminselyë."

She bandaged his wound and before he could get up to leave she asked, "How fared the battle? Were there many hurt?"

Haldir grinned, "It fared badly for the orcs, for us there were no losses, only minimal injuries. They will haunt your path no longer."

Relieved, Iminselyë smiled, "I am glad to know that, thank you Marchwarden."

She found a basin of water to wash her hands and face in and she freshened up and found her pack. Sitting back down beside Arinyavende she brushed and rebraided her hair, making her self as presentable as possible.

As she ate some of the waybread she had been given earlier, she watched the wardens go about their business, wondering how they knew that her people were coming. There were stories among the Kindi tribes that said the Calaquendi had the gifts of foresight, she wondered if that factored in to their rescue.

The day grew brighter and she saw that the wardens were preparing to move out. Quietly she woke Lórelira, giving her the rest of the waybread, and showing her the water basin where she could freshen up. She checked on Arinyavende, sighing in relief when she found that her fever had gone down and her wound did not look as angry and swollen.

Hearing the cart arriving below them to carry the injured she put her weapons on and placed Arinyavende's daughter in her carrying sling that was tied around her front. She carefully slid her pack on her back and secured it, making sure not to wake the babe.

They lowered Arinyavende and the other injured elves into the cart as she made her way down the rope ladder. There was no room for her in the cart and one of the wardens had the reins in hand, feeling somewhat useless for once she followed behind the cart as they started out taking in the beauty of the woods around her. Suddenly there was a warden walking next to her, the one she had spoken with in the middle of the night.

He smiled and introduced himself, "Greetings again Lady Iminselyë, my name is Orophin, I thank you for mending my brother earlier. He can be terribly stubborn when it comes time to see the healer."

Iminselyë smiled, "So Marchwarden Haldir is your brother? I find that most warriors are terribly stubborn patients. He was not the most difficult I've seen."

Orophin smiled, "Ah but that is because he had such a fair maiden tending to him."

She laughed heartily, making the babe gurgle and squeal with her. Orophin smiled brightly, "Let me carry your pack since you are tending to the babe as well."

"My pack is not that heavy Orophin, it's no trouble."

"Ah but lady I insist, my brother would have my head if I were to let you carry so much when I have nary but my weapons."

Iminselyë smirked, "Well we wouldn't want any beheadings now would we?" She let Orophin slide her pack off and toss it over his shoulder.

Orophin nodded in satisfaction, "There now things are settled and my dear brother cannot say I am a lackabout."

Iminselyë smiled when she heard Haldir directly behind Orophin, "Oh I cannot eh? Especially when you use this poor lady for your schemes to get out of bridge duty?"

Orophin moaned, "Alas, he has caught me! I shall be on patrol forever!

Haldir snatched the bag from him, "You will be if you don't get moving! Now go!"

Iminselyë smiled as she watched their brotherly bantering, reminded of her own nephew and his guardsmen when they were younger.

Haldir looked over to the lady watching her take in the sights and sounds of the forest. "Was your home in the forest my lady?"

Iminselyë sadly smiled, "Yes, it was. But our forest was all evergreens, our home was farther north and on the eastern side of the Orocarni. Deep in the forest there was a clearing with a swift stream, we had lived there many a century until the dark servants came and burned the entire forest down.

Haldir closed his eyes and frowned placing his hand on her forearm, "My lady, I am sorry....if we..."

"Do not worry about it Haldir, there is nothing you could have done. It is over," she said as she walked past him hurriedly.

By midday they had finally reached the third guard post where her people had camped for the night. Everyone appeared much more refreshed and awake than they had in a long time. Maybe it was also that there was hope shining through their eyes once again.

As Iminselyë walked through the camp with Haldir the people cheered, and waved to their Queen and the Marchwarden. She smiled and returned the greetings, glad to see her people more relaxed than they had been in a very long time.

She finally came upon her niece and nephew as they were helping others break camp. "Good morning you two! You did a fine job in my absence, everyone looks well. Were there any difficulties last night?"

Iminion turned from his task and gave her a quick hug, "No ataroselle, no difficulties, the wardens had us in the woods before the orcs could manage to get close enough to attack. Min led everyone in, my patrol and I followed up the rear in case there was trouble."

Minyanóna kissed her aunt lightly on the cheek, "Once we arrived at this clearing everyone pretty much dropped where they stood."

Haldir chose then to step into the conversation, "And once we arrive in the city this eve your people may rest as long as they need."

Iminselyë turned, half forgetting that Haldir was there; he was so silent behind her. "My apologies Haldir, let me introduce you to my niece and lady-in-waiting, Minyanóna and my nephew, Captain of our guard, Iminion. This is Marchwarden Haldir."

Minyanóna curtsied as Haldir bowed and kissed her hand and Iminion grabbed his forearm in a warriors greeting.

Iminion bowed to Haldir and said, "Marchwarden, my guard and I are at your command."

The Marchwarden smiled, "Let us get your people to the city first before you decide to join my guard."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
A/N: Still Tolkien's. Read and review please!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: This chapter bounces around a bit!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Lady Galadriel directed the maidens organizing shelters for the refugees making their way towards the city. A messenger had just arrived with the number of people entering the wood and the tally of injured.

Lord Celeborn looked over the list, figuring how many needed to be placed in tents in the festival clearing. "Meleth, we can place the warriors in the barracks and families in empty telain. If we put the elleths and elflings in the tents, we should have enough room for everyone."

She pursed her lips, deep in thought, "Yes but we cannot keep them there indefinitely. We will have to ask Lord Elrond if he would be willing to welcome some of the Kindi in Imladris."

"That's if the Kindi are willing to split up melethnin."

"I'm sure everything will work out for the best. Have you refreshed your ancient Quenya?"

He nodded, "Yes I have, between us, Elrond, and our scribes; we should be able to get by."

Galadriel looked over the list of injured and frowned, "I should give this to Elrond, dearest. I shall see you at the evening meal."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Lord Elrond was looking over the supplies in the healing rooms, making sure everything was in order for when the injured elves arrived. Lady Galadriel entered the room and handed him the tally of the injured as Elrond was finishing his preparations. "Tilnariel, the end room needs more bandages and athelas, when you are finished with that make sure all healers will be here tomorrow afternoon, ready for our incoming patients." The elleth nodded to him and went about her duties.

Elrond turned to the mother of his wife, "May I escort you to the evening meal my lady?"

She smiled nodded escorted down the path by Elrond, "I've been meaning to speak to you about something these past few days and I keep putting it off, but I can do that no longer. I have foreseen something in my mirror regarding Lord Erestor."

The Lord of Imladris slowed and shot a concerned look at his mother-in-law, "His party returned safely to Imladris, I hope?"

She patted his arm reassuringly, "Have no fear, your counselor is safely home. But I fear the mysteries of his past may soon haunt him again."

Elrond frowned, "What have you seen? This past century he has finally opened up about what little he remembers about the time before Ereinion and I found him in the woods."

Galadriel sighed thoughtfully as they slowly resumed their walk, "I saw him lying in your healing hall unconscious and deeply pained. Then the mirror showed him being supported by a strange elleth that was crying. It looked as though he was reliving a nightmare. The mirror would show me no more."

He pondered on this, "Do you think perhaps one of the Kindi is tied to Erestor's past?"

Galadriel nodded, "I feel that may be the case, whether for good or bad, I do not know. Though, the elleth did seem very concerned for his well being."

Elrond nodded as they walked into the dining hall, "Let us hope that he will find a measure of peace with these new discoveries."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Erestor and Glorfindel walked through the halls of Imladris discussing all that had happened while Erestor was in Lothlorien. Suddenly Erestor faltered slightly and his friend had to reach out and catch him before he fell to the floor.

Glorfindel looked at him with concern evident in his eyes, "What happened? Should I send for a healer? You look as though you've seen a Barrow Wight."

Erestor shakily sat down on a close bench, "I am fine...I think...I don't know...I...I feel different...as if my very feä has been shaken."

"Different in what way?" Glorfindel asked as he examined his friend.

The chief counselor sighed and closed his eyes, trying to think of a way to describe this foreign feeling coursing through him, "It's as though I've been greatly missing someone for a long time and just now I have realised it."

"You have heard the call of the sea haven't you?

Erestor shook his head, "No, no...this, this is not sea longing, this is closer, more personal, I just don't know how to explain it. He really didn't want to tell the golden haired lord that it had to do with his past, that some bond had just appeared within his feä and he felt the emotions of another.

The lord helped his friend to his feet, "Well perhaps you should rest for day. There is nothing of great importance going on. Everything can wait until tomorrow."

Erestor nodded and slowly headed to his rooms, "I believe you are right mellon nin, I shall rest and take dinner in my rooms."

Glorfindel gave him a worried look, "Do you wish me to keep you company while you rest?"

The counselor grinned at him as he stopped at his door, "No naneth, I do not need company. I just need to rest and gather my thoughts."

With that Glorfindel chuckled, patted his friend on the back and headed off to the stables.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

At the same time Iminselyë felt the bond flair strong with confusion and longing, making her gasp out loud and drop to her knees.

Her niece dropped to her side, panic in her eyes. "Ataroselle, what is it? What has happened?"

Haldir walked over swiftly, checking her for obvious injuries, "My lady, are you well?"

Iminselyë sighed and shook her head, clearing the confusion from her mind, they would never believe her if she told them the truth. "Yes, I am fine, I am tired, and stumbled a bit, I wasn't paying attention and lost my footing, I'm alright, really." She shakily stood up, dusting herself off making sure the babe was settled and had not suffered any harm.

Haldir looked as though he didn't believe her, sensing something else was afoot.

Iminselyë met his penetrating gaze and hoped he just saw her weariness and not the anguish and pain that wanted to break through.

He looked into her eyes and suddenly, with awe, and realised that he was looking into the eyes of a queen and the eldest of the eldar still remaining in Middle Earth. He bowed low to her and spoke, "Your highness, I see that you are weary. Let me find you a horse so that you may ride the rest of the way to the city, since we will arrive just before nightfall and it is barely past the noontide.

Iminselyë smiled, shocked at the change in his demeanor, "I appreciate your generosity Haldir but I will be fine, if my people can walk, so can I."

Minyanona and Haldir protested so she finally came to a compromise and let her niece carry Arinyavende's babe and Haldir still carried her pack.

As she continued walking under the watchful gaze of the Marchwarden she pondered what this latest development meant. She knew he had never passed into the void, she would have felt that, just like she felt the tortures inflicted upon him after he was taken by the Hunter in Cuivienen, before their bond became dormant. Now with it flaring to life she could feel him again, he felt confused at the longing he was feeling, as if he didn't know about their bond. This worried her even more. _'What if the Hunter had taken his memories? He could be one of these woodland guards, no...no...I would know him.'_ She could never forget the face of her beloved Morwë. She would find him and heal him...even if it meant spending the rest of eternity searching.

Meanwhile Haldir watched her as they walked, noticing the emotions flicker over her face, wondering what could have happened to make such a strong willed elleth drop to her knees so suddenly.

And then Galadriel's presence filled his mind, _"She has had a long journey mellon nin and I fear it is not over yet."_

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

A/N: Thank you Aearwen22 and Parmalokwen for pointing out the formatting issues. Your comments were much appreciated. That's what happens when one proofreads their own work at 2 in the morning! LOL! Thanks everyone and keep reviewing! Note: Still not mine!


	4. Chapter 4

Ch 4

Galadriel entered Celeborn's study and silently walked up behind him, sliding her arms around him and burying her face in his neck as he stared out over Caras Galadhon.

She could feel him smile as he spoke, "To what do I owe this pleasure, meleth?"

She smiled and snuggled into him as he turned to face her, taking her into his arms, "Can I not seek respite in my husband as I fancy milord?"

He laughed and kissed her softly on the nose, "Always meleth nin but I also sense that you come with a purpose other than to distract me from my reports."

She sighed and pulled him down on the window seat, "You know me so well cormamin. The Kindi will be here by twilight, and Haldir tells me that the Queen of the Kindi is one of the Minyar."

Celeborn sat up straight and looked at her in shock. "One of the Minyar? But I thought they had all traveled to Valinor..."

Galadriel shifted positions to rebraid her husband's plait. "There were stories when I was a little girl in Valinor, that the Minyar were a group of 15 elves, not 14 like the loremasters say."

"But why would they change it? And why did not Imin correct them?"

Galadriel continued to run her fingers through his hair. "Imin did not set them straight because he was never around to. It is said that once he and Iminyë arrived they rarely left Taniquetil and after the darkening of the two trees they never left it again. As to why they changed it, I asked my grandfather once what had happened to the one that did not come to Valinor and he said it was such a painful memory that he could not bear to discuss it. So I would assume the loremasters left her out because eventually she was forgotten."

Celeborn smoothed his hair and kissed his wife, "Well perhaps we will finally come to the heart of the matter. Come, let us get ready, they will be here soon enough."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The Kindi wearily made their way onwards to Caras Galadhon. Not having proper rest in several months they tired quickly. Noticing this, Haldir directed his thoughts towards the Lady, requesting horses and carts to transport those barely able to stand anymore. Haldir caught one of the younger elflings, scooping the tiny elleth into his arms as she collapsed in exhaustion. Iminselyë started at the noise as if she had almost drifted off herself.

She looked over at the elfling in Haldirs' arms and walked over to see what happened. "Here Haldir, hand her to me and I shall carry her. I do not wish to burden you more than we already have."

Haldir frowned and held the elleth securely, "Your Highness, you are not much better off than this little one. Let us rest for awhile, the Lady is sending horses and carts from the city. The healers and your supply carts can continue on ahead without us."

Iminselyë sighed and looked around to her people, "Very well Marchwarden, as you wish. We are a proud people and do not always give in as we should. It has been that way since Cuiviénen, I doubt it will ever change."

"My apologies if I have offended you, your highness, your people have endured a journey that not many have had to experience. It is not a weakness to accept help from kindred when having to endure such as this."

"You are right Haldir, forgive me, I do tend to be sharp tongued when I am this weary."

The queen advised her people of the rest and the coming relief of transportation and gave the orders for the carts to continue on. Many sighed in relieve and settled themselves at the boles of the trees, resting until the carts from the city arrived.

Haldir settled the young elleth against her mother carefully, making sure not to wake her. Now that he was free of his passenger he took the time to study the queen and her people. The Kindi looked most like their woodland kindred, dark hair and forest green eyes. There were some of the third clan among them as well with their silver starlight hair and ice blue eyes, but the most intriguing was the queen and her niece and nephew. They were very obviously Minyar with their tall stature, their honey gold tresses and bright ancient blue eyes. Now that the queen was at rest he could see the signs of her great age and the struggles she had endured. He could see the silver streaks of hair at her temples as she brushed her hair back and the fine lines of age around her eyes and mouth. He wondered if her slow movement was not entirely due to her weariness but in part to being in her third cycle.

Iminselyë relaxed as she leaned against the tree. Feeling it welcome her, she sent the tree feelings of thankfullness for its' shade and support. She marvelled at the beauty of the trees around her, smooth silvery trunks and silvery green leaves with golden blossoms. In all the yeni of her life she had never seen trees as magnificent as these. She felt the turmoil from her bond with Morwë settling as she rested and calmed herself. As she turned to ask the Marchwarden about the trees she noticed him examining her. He was clearly unaware of the fact that she had noticed.

"Did your mother never teach you it is rude to stare?" She smirked as she was rewarded with the look of an errant elfling having just been caught at some mischief.

The tips of Haldirs' ears blushed brightly at the rebuke, "Forgive me your highness." Haldir sighed in relief as he heard the approach of horses and wagons. "It sounds as if our transport has arrived, come let us organise everyone."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Erestor laid in his room feeling the different emotions flowing through him. Overall he felt extreme exhaustion but there was also relief and a deep longing tinged with sadness. He tried meditating and he tried blocking them out to no avail. They were definitely not his feelings, although, truth be told he was starting to feel a bit panicked. Who's emotions were these and why couldn't he block them out? Soon the feelings of exhaustion overcame him and he drifted off into a series of fitful dreams and memories full of darkness and despair.

Worried about his friend, Glorfindel brought dinner up to Erestor's rooms. Silently letting himself in he set down the tray and walked into Erestor's sleeping chamber. Noticing the fitful reverie Erestor was in, the golden lord shook his friend lightly to wake him. Erestor suddenly sat up screaming, swinging wildly, his fist connected with Glorfindel's jaw. Glorfindel stumbled back in shock as Erestor flew off of the bed and unseeingly stumbled and collapsed into the corner cowering.

Glorfindel approached him carefully, more worried about his friends' well being than his own personal safety. "Erestor, it is I, Glorfindel, I mean you no harm. Awake from this nightmare, you are safe and among friends. Let me help you."

Trembling, Erestor looked up at the Vanya with a dazed lost look. "Glorfindel....what is happening...my mind ...it...it is not my own.....these cannot be my memories....they are so dark..."

The golden lord felt his blood run cold at those words. Elrond had told him how they had found Erestor in the forest, with no memory of himself or anyone else, barely clinging to life. "I am going to get one of the healers mellon nin, they will be able to help you. Lay back down and I will return shortly with help."

Glorfindel helped the trembling elf back into his bed before swiftly making his way to the healer hall. Glorfindel found the master healer that was in charge while Elrond was away and escorted her back to Erestor's rooms. On the way back he summoned his assistant, "Dispatch a rider to Lorien at once, have them tell Lord Elrond he must return immediately, it concerns the Chief Counselor."

The healer examined Erestor and put him in a deep healing sleep. Glorfindel looked at his friend with worry, he seemed more pale and gaunt than he had earlier, like he hadn't slept in months. "Healer Neldaloth what has caused this? Why now has this started affecting him after thousands of years?"

The healer looked at him with concern, "It is as though all of the wounds to his feä have been reopened, he is reliving whatever torture was inflicted upon him. If we cannot help him through this or have him reach Aman in time, he will fade."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

A/N: Sorry this chapter took so long....it didn't want to be written. Thanks for all of the reviews! And as usual, not mine!


	5. Chapter 5

As they approached the main gate Iminselyë felt a growing nervousness and trepidation. She wondered how her people would be received and what differences there were between the two elven cultures. She tried to make herself as presentable as possible, there was no need to appear before these elves as a savage secondborn from the eastern wilderness. Iminselyë was left breathless as they passed through the main gate and into the heart of Caras Galadhon. The massive trees glowed with an ethereal light and strains of joyful singing could be heard floating throughout the air. As the party came to a halt, her gaze rested on two elves that could be no other than the Lord and Lady themselves. Her people seemingly held their breathe, waiting for the outcome of this monumental meeting. Her weariness gone, she dismounted her horse and gracefully approached the ethereal couple.

As was the way with her people she sank into a deep curtsy and remained there as she addressed the Lord and Lady of the wood. "My Lord and Lady, I am Iminselyë, Queen of the Kindi peoples. We come before you most humbled, for we have lost a great number of our people due to our prideful ways. We...I beseech your help, without it my people will not survive another season."

Iminselyë remained low, her head bowed, hoping no one saw her tremble with fear and exhaustion. _'I have failed my people' _she thought, _'my only hope is that the Lord and Lady will take pity and at least let us recover before sending us on our way again' _Iminselyë started as a deep warm voice filtered into her head, _'My dear queen, be at peace, all will be well'. _

At that very moment Lady Galadriel raised up her arms and spoke, "Peoples of Lothlorien hear me now. These Eldalië have suffered a dangerous journey like our forebearers did many yeni ago. They will suffer no longer, I bid you to welcome them into our home and hearts as long lost kindred. Let us show them that their toils and suffering have not been in vain."

Cheers went up and Iminselyë dropped to her knees in relief. At last, her people were safe, she had managed to bring them some measure of peace after all. Strong, warm hands lifted her up as tears of joy streaked down her face. She raised her head and met the gaze of the Lord of the forest himself. He smiled as he placed a supporting arm around her, "I am Lord Celeborn and this is my lady wife Galadriel, let me take you to your rooms and have a healer look over you."

Iminselyë smiled wearily and shook her head in disbelief at the kindness of these elves. "Lord Celeborn, I must see to my people, many things must be done before I can rest."

Lord Celeborn tsk'd at her, "Nonsense, Galadriel and I can oversee things here. If you continue on this way you will cause damage to yourself. Now let me escort you to your rooms."

She sighed, "Very well, but at least let me speak to my nephew first."

She spoke briefly with Iminion, letting him know where she could be found and telling him to assist the Lord and Lady with the settling of their people. Then Celeborn escorted her up the central mallorn, and when they were out of sight of prying eyes, he swiftly turned and picked her up without missing a step.

Iminselyë squawked with indignation, "Lord Celeborn! I demand that you put me down this instant! This is quite undignified! I am perfectly capable of carrying myself up these stairs!"

She felt him chuckle as he rested her against his chest, "I am most certain you can your highness, after you have had a long rest and several good meals. Until then your pride will have to suffer being carried to your room."

The queen huffed and wrapped her arms around the lord's neck. A tiny part of her did have to admit it was quite nice not to have to climb all of those stairs. and before they even reached the royal telain, she was sound asleep in his arms.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

A new day dawned in Imladris, the gentle rays of the morning sun creeping over two sleeping elves. The golden haired one draped over a resting chair and the dark haired one laying in his bed. Erestor awoke to the warm sun on his face, his thoughts a confused jumble as he tried to puzzle out why he was in his rooms with the Vanyarin lord guarding his sleep. Erestor sat up and cleared his throat watching as Glorfindel immediately snapped out of his reverie.

"Glorfindel, why are you guarding me in my sleep? Are you really that bored? And why do I feel as though I've been run over by an oliphaunt?" he asked as he tried to get up out of the bed.

The golden lord jumped out of his chair and pushed Erestor back onto the bed, "What is the last thing you remember? You shouldn't be getting out of bed so quickly, let me call the healer."

Erestor gave Glorfindel a bewildered look, "The last thing I remember is talking to you about what had occurred here while I was in Lothlorien. Why are you acting so strangely? What has happened?"

Glorfindel was at a loss as to what to tell him. Did he tell him the truth and risk sending him into another spell? Or did he avoid the question until Elrond arrived? He needed to speak with the healer immediately. "Let me go get Healer Neldaloth to come look you over, she will be better able to explain it to you than I."

Being completely miffed by the situation Erestor decided to play along. "Very well, but could you at least get me something to break my fast? I feel as though I haven't eaten in days."

Glorfindel found the healer and explained to her what had occurred, "So do we tell him or not? He appears to be fine today with no memory of what happened."

She sighed, "Perhaps it would be best to wait and see, if more spells occur then we will discuss what has happened."

Healer Neldaloth examined Erestor and pronounced him fit enough to go about his day as long as he didn't work to much. She explained to him that she thought he had unnecessarily overextended himself rushing back to Imladris and that he must have overworked himself in Lothlorien as well. She gave him a brew for his aches and made sure he knew to come and find her if he felt out of sorts.

As soon as she left he and Glorfindel broke their fast and prepared for the day. Erestor shook his head and chuckled, "You'd think with the way you both are acting I'm some old dotard that needs to be watched constantly. As though I shall fade at any moment."

A pained look crossed the golden lords face, "Please Erestor, do not make such morbid comments, we are concerned for you."

Erestor frowned, "I am sorry mellon nin. I did not realise it affected you so greatly. Come now, I am well and anxious to see what need to be done before Elrond arrives."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

A/N: Still not mine. The story will pick up after this chapter. Thanks for all of the reviews and keep them coming in!


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry for dropping off the face of the earth. I will be continuing the story. My wedding and an injury ate the past few months of my life, but I'm back and ready to go! Thanks for your patience!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Iminselyë felt the warmth of the sun filter through the trees as she left her talan to greet the day. As she walked down the spiral stairs, she let her mind drift. It had been a week since arriving in Caras Galadhon and already there was a light in her people that she had not seen in a yeni. She herself felt more rested and relaxed than she had in an age. Arinyavende, being the worst injured of all the Kindi, had finally been released from the healers and this made Iminselyë happier than she had been in years. Lost in her thoughts, she nearly ran into Lord Elrond. Before she even blinked he had grasped her arms to steady her.

"Forgive me Lord Elrond, I didn't mean to run you down." Iminselyë blushed, feeling like an errant elfling all of a sudden.

Elrond smiled, "There's nothing to forgive, I should have been paying more attention as well. I was actually looking for you in hope that we could review the lessons for the Sindarin and Kindian classes."

"Of course! Let us work in the library, that is where I've been keeping my materials." she said as they began to walk back up the stairs.

They spent most of the afternoon revising the lessons and deciding which loremasters would be best suited to oversee the classes. Just as they were finishing, a messenger, panting and out of breath ran into the library nearly collapsing. Iminselyë fetched him a chair and water. Before seeing to himself, the messenger produced a scroll and handing it to Elrond gasped out, "From Lord Glorfindel, must read immediately."

As Elrond read the missive, Iminselyë tended to the messenger and summoned a page to help find him some quarters. Elrond skimmed the letter and quickly rose from his chair, "Forgive me, I must speak with Galadriel and depart immediately, my chief counselor is gravely ill." When Elrond swept from the room, Iminselyë couldn't help but read the missive he left behind.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Lady Galadriel was sitting in the garden with her handmaidens when Elrond found her. She dismissed her maidens when she saw the urgent look in her son-in-law's eyes. Galadriel stood to walk with him through the gardens. "Is it Erestor?"

Elrond frowned and nodded, "He collapsed the day the Kindi arrived and he is reliving his torture, he is fading. I do not know if I will be able to help him, I've never had to handle anything like this before."

Galadriel grasped his hand, "Have hope, for I do not believe he will fade. If you leave first thing in the morning with Queen Iminselyë, I believe he will live."

Elrond turned to her, "Shouldn't she stay here and rest with her people?"

Galadriel shook her head, "No, she was the elleth in the mirror."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

As she sat in her window seat overlooking the city, Iminselyë wondered if Lord Elrond would be able to save his friend. 'Of course he will! He is one of the most reknowned healers in Middle Earth.' 'Ah! But has he had the experience that I have with the mind sickness?' She didn't think anyone could possibly have the experience that she did, trying to heal the minds of those that had been taken by the Hunter and other dark creatures. 'Not that it's something to brag about,' she thought as she shuddered.

She remembered every single ellon and elleth that she had been able to save, or not. Their cries haunted her reverie some nights and shook her to her very core every single time. She couldn't help but read the letter, detailing Lord Erestor's collapse and subsequent decline, wondering what would have triggered it after all this time. There were some victims that were able to block the memories completely and go on with their lives. Others worked through them and accepted what had happened after a time, but then there were the ones she couldn't help, the ones that went insane and faded into death. She hoped, for Elrond's sake that Lord Erestor would not be one of those unfortunate souls.

Iminselyë started as her niece entered the room, "Ataroselle, Lord Elrond is here to see you, he says it is of the utmost urgency."

"Of course, show him in." She straightened her dress as she stood, curious to see why he had not left yet. She offered him a seat as he came in and he shook his head, preferring to stand and look out the window instead.

"I am leaving at first light for Imladris, and I am here to ask that you join me." He turned to her as he said this, gauging her response.

Iminselyë was surprised by this request, "Why do you wish me to come?" In all of their conversations over the past few days she didn't recall discussing those that had been captured and how she healed them.

Elrond paced the room as he talked, "Galadriel has forseen that you have a role to play in Lord Erestor's recovery, what it is I know not."

She sighed as she sat down, "I believe I do." He stopped pacing and sat to listen to her as continued on. "I couldn't help but read the letter after you had left. You dropped it in your haste", she looked at him and sighed again. "I was one of the first to wake at Cuiviénen, I was there when the Hunter started capturing elves that strayed too far from the shore. As you know, Arâmê, er, _Oromë, _then found us. He taught us how to protect ourselves and defend against the Hunter. Soon we were able to even rescue some of those that were captured and Oromë helped us learn how to heal their minds and souls and help them deal with the horrors that were inflicted upon them. Lórelira and I are the only Kindi left that can heal in this manner. I will need to know more about what happened to Lord Erestor in order to help him."

Elrond sat quietly and took in all that she had said. He broke himself out of his thoughts, "We actually do not know much about what happened before we found him. A few thousand years ago, Ereinion and I were scouting in Lindon with our troops and we found him wandering in the forests, fading. He had no memory of who he was or where he had come from. It took us several months just to reteach him how to talk. When he began to remember, he would have horrid nightmares and would go weeks without sleep, his only memories were of torture and darkness. Finally he begged us to either let him fade or make him forget. So, I placed him in a healing sleep and placed a barrier around those memories and he hasn't recalled them until now. His scars have mostly faded from view and he has never questioned me about them. Other than that our best guess is that he is Noldorin, although no one that I have spoken to remembers him from the Crossing."

Iminselyë ran a hand over her weary face, "I will come with you, but we must bring Lórelira with us. If it is as you say, it will take all of us to heal him, even then it is ultimately up to him not to fade. We will meet you at the stables just before first light, we must ride hard if we are to be there in time."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

A/N: Still not mine. Reviews and constructive criticism are most welcome. I can't believe it's been 4 months since I've posted a chapter. Planning your own wedding will do that to you though, it eats all of your time! I promise more chapters soon. Thank you!


	7. Chapter 7

Erestor sat in his study pondering the past few days. Ever since his "breakdown" as it was being called, he had barely been able to get any work done. Between Glorfindel, the twins and that annoying healer he was being driven insane. Constantly asking him how he was feeling or if he needed a break. And then Glorfindel has the nerve to tell him that Elrond would be arriving sooner than anticipated, with guests no less! After that, the big oaf had the gall to take over *his* work so he wouldn't "strain" himself. Glorfindel, doing paperwork! What was the world coming to?!

He did have to admit he was starting to feel better, up until today anyway. This morning, he awoke from his reverie and found himself in a cold sweat with his heart pounding and the feeling of being caged. _'I'm definitely not going to the healers just because I haven't rested well,'_ he thought. No one knew about these spells of bad rest he had from time to time, he saw no need for the fuss. He began to pace as the feeling of being caged became stronger. Erestor sighed in frustration, _'I wouldn't feel this way if they would actually let me work!'_

Just then Glorfindel entered Erestor's study to find him pacing furiously. He knew that something had been bothering the counselor all day and was determined to find out what it was. The golden haired lord knew all too well that his friend would close himself off instead of coming to them for help, he had always been that way. "Erestor, you're going to wear a hole in your rug. What's bothering you?"

Erestor turned and snapped at his friend, running a hand through his hair, "I'm restless. I have all this pent up energy that I need to get rid of somehow."

Glorfindel nodded,"Well you have been resting more than usual, we could take a walk through the gardens if you'd like."_  
_

The counselor shook his head, "No, I need to do something more than that", he eyed Glorfindel speculatively, "Let's spar."

"You haven't picked up a sword in almost 300 years and even then I had to force you! And now you just want to spar on a whim? Maybe I _should_ take you to Healer Neldaloth." Glorfindel worriedly looked over at his friend.

"I don't need to see the healer Glorfindel, I need exercise! Meet me in the sparring ring as soon as you get changed." With that Erestor stormed off to his rooms to prepare.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Warming up in the ring Erestor was wondering why he felt so anxious and angry, like he wanted to rip someone's head off. _'I wouldn't feel this way if they would just leave me alone. But no, he's asked for it now.' _He had put on his old black tunic and grey leggings, one long knife strapped to his belt and the other in his boot. He twirled his sword in a defensive motion that Glorfindel had pounded into his head countless times. As he spun around, his sword connected with Glorfindel's.

"Warm up is over!" Glorfindel grinned wickedly and pressed the attack.

Erestor blocked his advances and was able to attack once, slipping out of the corner that Glorfindel had backed him into. For several minutes they traded blows, the normally quiet counselor becoming more and more aggressive with each attack. He spun around and they locked swords. Suddenly Erestor was staring into the eyes of a dark, terrible creature. His heart froze and he felt fear, confusion and anger wash over him. He would not be taken! No more would this creature terrorize his people! With a cry he flung himself backwards, releasing himself from the creatures dangerous gaze. He stood breathing heavily, shaking, determined to destroy this hunter, this murderer. With a shout, he attacked visciously, using skills and reflexes long forgotten to drive the dark nightmare back. It screamed at him, trying to confuse him with it's power by morphing into Glorfindel, begging him to stop. Erestor laughed, "Do not think you can trick me hunter! I am the Tatyaran! I will not let you kill any more of my people!"

With that he leapt, aiming for the monsters' throat and was suddenly disarmed from behind. He barely managed to scratch the creature before he was knocked to the ground, swordless. Erestor rolled and grabbed the knife from his boot and threw it at his unknown assailant, screaming, "You cannot break me!" As he reached for his other knife he was forced down and everything became bright and then faded to nothingness.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Glorfindel knew there was something wrong the minute the suggestion came out of his friends' mouth. But it was better that he sparred with Erestor than some young upstart guard. As he walked back to his quarters to change, he summoned Elrohir and Elladan. Normally he wouldn't involve the twins but something did not sit right with him about this and it was better to be prepared than caught of guard. Valar knows that yeni of battles had taught him this.

They reached him just as he was leaving his quarters, he was wearing his usual patrol uniform but decided to wear his leather vambraces and jerkin as well. His knife was secured to his belt right behind his sword. Elrohir reached him first, "Have orcs been sighted? The page did not tell us to prepare to ride out."

Glorfindel shook his head, "Nay, I am sparring with Erestor and I wish for you two to oversee the bout."

Elladan clutched his hand to his chest, "Erestor sparring? Willingly? I think I'm fading from shock!"

Elrohir swatted at his brother in mock annoyance, "Should he be sparring after what happened?"

Shrugging the lord replied, "More than likely not, but you know how demanding Erestor can be at times. Hopefully he will burn off his excess energy and I will have had a good workout." As they reached the ring they saw him practicing.

The golden lord turned to the twins, "Now stay and watch, I want both of you here in case I have need of you." With that he drew his sword, jumped the fence and caught Erestor unawares.

Several minutes into the battle Glorfindel noticed a slight change in Erestor's behaviour. _'This has gone far enough. I have to end this now.'_ he thought as he locked blades with the counselor. Then all hell broke loose.

Suddenly Erestor broke away, trembling as if Morgoth himself was standing in front of him. Without warning Erestor shouted and attacked him ferociously, Glorfindel was so startled he barely blocked the first blow. Not wanting to hurt his friend Glorfindel blocked all of his blows and tried to disarm him to no avail. This Erestor was fighting with a voracity he had never seen, his eyes filled with dread and hate. Glorfindel had to try and bring his friend out of this trance before someone was hurt, or worse, killed. He filled his voice with power, letting the light of Valinor grow around him, "Erestor! I am Glorfindel! Please stop this madness at once. I do not want to hurt you! Stand down!"

The counselor seemed to come to himself and then shook his head. His next statement chilled Glorfindel to his very bones. "Do not think you can trick me hunter! I am the Tatyaran! I will not let you kill any more of my people!"

Stunned, Glorfindel had no time to react as Erestor's blade came at his throat. As he felt the stinging slice to his flesh, he saw two dark blurs as the twins disarmed Erestor from behind and pushed him to the ground. As Erestor tried to throw a knife at Elladan, Elrohir pinned him to the ground and forced him into a deep sleep. Momentarily there was only the sound of the three ellons trying to catch their breath, then Elrohir broke the silence with a shaky voice, "Is...is everyone alright?"

Elladan muttered that the knife did not strike him. Glorfindel shakily sheathed his sword and touched his neck. Pulling his fingers away he saw that they were red with blood. "He only scratched me, I will be fine. Had you been a second later though, I would currently be without a head."

Elrohir sat down hard on the ground next to Erestor's still form. "What happened Glorfindel? One minute you had him almost disarmed and the next he is screaming about a hunter and trying to take your head off! He...I didn't know he could move like that!"

Elladan shuddered, "He called himself the Tatyaran, I've never heard of such a person, and what people were being killed?"

Glorfindel sighed and knelt down to pick up his unconscious friend, "The Tatyar was what the Noldor were called in Cuivienen before the Great Journey, I can only assume the Tatyaran is, or was their leader. We need to get him inside, one of you go find Neldaloth. I am taking him to his rooms, we must watch him at all times now."

Elladan walked beside the warrior, looking down at an unconscious Erestor he asked in a quiet voice, "This isn't from being overworked, is it?"

The lord readjusted his hold on the counselor, "No, I'm afraid it isn't Elladan. There are things about Erestor that only a select few know about. What I am about to tell you is for you and your brother's ears alone. Discuss this with no one but your father and I."

With that they arrived at Erestor's rooms and placed him on his bed. Glorfindel looked at Elladan and sighed, "Gil-Galad and your father found Erestor wandering the forests of Lindon half dead. He didn't remember how to speak when they found him, and once he was able to speak, they discovered he didn't remember who he was or where he was from. The only memories he had were of starlit forests and ...torture. Your father said that he would go weeks without sleeping because of the nightmares. They were able to block the memories, but if Erestor has remembered anything else since then, he hasn't told anyone."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

A/N: DundunDUN!!! This chapter screamed to be written now that I've gotten back into the story. The next couple of chapters will start to answer all of those questions, and maybe pose a few more! Thanks for the reviews, keep 'em coming! Erestor and friends are sadly still not mine.


	8. Chapter 8

The weary riders sat around the fire eating their cold meal of bread, cheese and fruit. They had been riding hard since dawn, only making brief stops for the horses. Iminselyë idly listened to the conversation around her as she gazed into the fire.

"So were you bound before or after she became your aunt's apprentice?" Orndaerin, one of the Imladhrim wardens asked. Iminion smiled at Lórelira and pulled her closer, "After, because she was the one always healing me after battles."

"And now I have to patch both him _and_ Minlorion back together. An elleth's work is never done I tell you!", Lórelira said as she mock glared at her son.

Minlorion affected a pout, "It's not _my_ fault naneth, you're the one that sent me with ada. I wanted to be a healer."

Lórelira laughed at his expression, "That was only because you almost poisoned one of my patients!"

"Unfortunately our beloved son did not inherit his mother's healing talents." Iminion grinned at the group.

"My son Elrohir is adept at healing, his brother Elladan however, shows no interest in it beyond the basics." Elrond said as he finished his meal.

Celegthel, the other Imladhrim warden turned to Iminselyë, "Hiril nin, are any of your children healers?"

The group fell silent as Iminselyë made no sign that she had heard the guard. Just as he started to repeat the question she stood up and stared at him with a cold look in her eyes, "That is no concern of yours warden." She then turned to the rest of the group and said, "I suggest everyone rest while they can. I will stand watch this eve." As soon as she spoke she was gone, blending into the darkness on the edges of the camp.

Everyone nervously looked around as Celegthel stood up to follow. Suddenly, Iminion blocked his path, "Peace Celegthel, my ataroselle did not mean to offend. Such discussions are painful for her to bear."

The warden nodded, "My apologies, I was going to tell her we are here to guard her and Lord Elrond. A Queen should not stand watch."

Iminion narrowed his eyes and stepped closer, "Are you insulting the ways of the Kindi, _warden_? It is the Queen's duty to protect her people, she has been standing watches and slaying dark creatures since before your daeradar was born."

Sensing where this was going to lead, Elrond stood up to address the pair. Suddenly Iminselyë materialised out of the darkness, "Enough Captain Iminion!"

She then turned to the Imladhrim warden, "Do you question Lord Elrond when he issues an order you do not agree with?" Celegthel looked sheepishly at the ground, "No your highness."

Iminselyë leaned closer to him, "Then you will not question my ability to stand watch and fight."

Turning to face Elrond she motioned for him to join her at the edge of camp. The two leaders stood next to each other in the dark silence for some time, listening to the sounds of the night and the camp settling down. Iminselyë's voice softly broke the silence, "Lord Elrond, forgive me for overstepping my bounds with your guard. I lost my temper and I should have let you handle the situation, my apologies."

Elrond turned and studied the queen in the bright moonlight, "There is nothing to forgive, the insult was to you and your people, you were perfectly within your rights to chastise him." He then gently placed his hand on her forearm and continued carefully, "I apologize for my warden's forwardness. I know what it is like to lose a loved one. My wife was captured by orcs. I... I could not heal her fully and she sailed into the west."

She gasped softly and moved to hold his hand in silent support, "My husband was taken at Cuiviénen after the Sundering, he was captured by the dark hunter." She felt him squeeze her hand lightly and it gave her the strength to utter words that had not been spoken in thousands of years. "When we were driven out of Cuiviénen by the war and the dark creatures, my... son was in the rear guard. He...he died killing a dragon, allowing the last of our people a safe escape."

Elrond pulled the trembling queen close to him as silent tears ran down her face. His voice hoarse with unshed tears, he asked softly, "How do you go on? The thought that I may die in the war that is coming, never seeing Celebrían again, I...I'm paralyzed by it some days."

Iminselyë sniffled and wiped her eyes, "It was so dangerous back then, I think Morwë knew that the risk of being killed or captured was almost certain. He made me promise that if he died, to live my life for him and for our people, to do what he could not. That promise is the only reason why I stand here now."

After a few moments of silence she asked wearily, "Do you think it will come to another war? More killing and bloodshed?"

He nodded, "Darkness is shadowing the land once more, orc attacks are a constant danger. I fear war will be upon us soon. I understand how you feel. I also know what it is like to be a healer and a warrior, having to kill when it is your life's work to heal. It is not an easy burden to bear."

They stood their watch in silence together, thinking of events past and future, and of their fledgling friendship that sprang from tragedy.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Several hours after Elrond had taken to his reverie, Iminselyë detected a party of orcs approaching. Swiftly she woke the group and in minutes they were on their horses, silently stealing into the pre dawn gloom. They rode quickly, climbing into the foothills of the Hithaeglir. Towards mid-day they had made it to the top most part of the High Pass, narrowly managing to avoid two bands of goblins.

The group stopped briefly to water the horses, there would not be another rest before they reached Imladris at nightfall. As they re-mounted their horses, Iminselyë cried out and dropped to her knees trembling.

Minlorion was the first to reach her, "What is it? What has happened?"

She moaned, her eyes glazed over, and she cried out, "Morwë no! Fight it! Don't give in to the madness! Morwë!" She collapsed into Minlorion's arms crying and shaking.

Bewildered by her shouts Iminion and Lórelira stood there in shock as Elrond grabbed a flask from his pack and made her swallow some miruvor. Once she regained colour and calmed, he gently held her hand, "What did you see mellon nin?"

Iminselyë shivered and looked into his eyes, "I felt him through our bond, he was confused and enraged, he...he was fighting someone. His mind was chaos.

Iminion knelt down next to her, "But that means he's alive! How long have you known? Why havent you said anything?!"

Iminselyë cried, "What would I have said? Would you have believed me or would you have thought I was losing my mind? This is not the first time I have felt him...the first few times I thought maybe I _was_ going crazy. In Lothlorien though, I knew definitely that it was him, but there was nothing I could do at the time. Once we have helped Lord Elrond, I intend to find and heal him, even if it takes me an eternity."

Lord Elrond helped Iminselyë stand up carefully, "It will not come to that my lady, my house and I will aid you in your search, this I swear to you."

Iminion turned, ignoring the peredhil lord, and sneered at Iminselyë, "So what? We just abandon your husband _and_ _king_ once more _Your Highness_? Do we dare hope he can survive until you recover your energy from saving a complete stranger?"

"Enough!" Iminselyë shouted waving her arms, "What would you have me do? Abandon my promise to Lord Elrond? To the very person whose kin rescued us from sure annihilation? Whose kin, our entire peoples lives are dependent on? My duty is to our people first and myself and Morwë's second. You yourself said that!" she sighed and ran her fingers through her now windblown and tousled hair, "I would love nothing more than to go find my husband right now, but I have a duty to do. You of all people should know that, _Captain_. Now let's move out!"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Orndaerin - crowned with tree shadow  
Celegthel - swift spear

A/N: Not Mine! Please review! Thanks!


	9. Chapter 9

The small group crossed the Bruinen ford as Anor's last rays graced the trees, painting them a burnished gold. As they crossed to the other side of the ford their path was blocked by two fell warriors, alike in bearing and countenance. They surveyed the group with almost identical grim expressions. Their eyes alighting on their sire, Elledan began to speak, "Atar, as happy as we are to see you hale and well, we come with grievous news. Lord Erestor is fading and not long for this world. We brought these fresh horses with us in hope that you might aid him before he slips into Mandos' Halls."

With a saddened and pained expression Elrond turned to the Kindi healers, "Come, we must not waste a moment now."

Quickly horses were exchanged and the healers, guided by Elrohir, tore down the path with a terrifying speed. They flew through the woods praying that their flight would not be in vain. No moment could be spared for Iminselyë to soak in the ethereal scenery around her. They thundered into the main courtyard, stable hands managing the horses as Elrond, his son, and the two foreign healers tore through the stately halls of the Last Homely House.

As Elrond rounded the corner into the family wing of the house he slowed. Coming to Erestor's apartments he carefully opened the door, almost afraid at what he might find. There sat Glorfindel in the main room with his head in his hands, the normally lively and fair warrior a pale shadow of his normal self. At the sight of his red rimmed eyes and tear stained cheeks, Elrond felt his blood run cold and his breath leave his body.

"We are too late then mellon nin?" he asked the golden haired lord, hardly able to speak the words.

Glorfindel shook his head and replied hoarsely, "Nay, he barely lives, but I dare not hope. He will not remain much longer."

Somewhat heartened by this news, he gathered his strength and quickly ushered the Kindi healers into his counselor's sleeping chambers. While life remained in his beloved counselor's body there was still hope.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Iminselyë prayed that they were not too late, the look on her new friend's face as they flew through the halls told her that he would need her healing skills if his friend and counselor had passed. As they entered the chambers her stomach sank at the sight of the clearly distressed golden haired elf within. _'As long as he lives,'_ she thought, _'there is still the chance of calling him back.'_ With the warrior's assurance that he still lived she steeled herself for the momentous task ahead. As they entered the room she turned to Elrond, "I will use every last drop of strength and energy I have to aid you in calling him back if necessary."

Being determined to save his friend Elrond tried to fight the shock he felt when he saw Erestor laying on the bed before him. His skin had already taken on a deathly pallor, a pale blue tint on his lips, and his normally shining, raven black hair fanned about his head dull and lank as he lay barely gasping for breath.

Turning to see the counselor lying on the bed, she froze. She looked his form over closely and tried to quell the rising panic within herself. Hearing Lórelira's gasp and moan, she fought to deny the truth, _'NO! IT CANNOT BE HIM! NO!' _Almost as if she was not in control of her own body, she lurched forward slowly, reaching out to touch a face she had not seen since the beginning of her long existence. Their soul bond flared to life as she touched his cool skin, making her drop to her knees and cry out to her beloved husband, her Morwë.

The queen's cry jolted Elrond out of his stupor. Seeing the shocked look and tears streaming down Lórelira's face he rasped out, "What is it? What has come over you?"

She turned to him dazedly, "This elf, his real name is not Erestor, this is King Morwë, the Tatyaran, Iminselyë's husband."

With that he jumped into motion. He shook Lórelira's arm, "Come we must help them before it is too late."

Lórelira stood behind her teacher and shook her softly as Elrond rounded the bed and took hold of Erestor's hand. He snapped out, "Iminselyë, quickly, we must call to him, gather yourself or he will be lost!"

She nodded her head and grasped her husband's other hand firmly as Lórelira stood next to her. She gave Lórelira her free hand, allowing her to lend energy Iminselyë would need to bring him back and heal him. Elrond had Healer Neldaloth summon Elrohir and Glorfindel. The rehoused lord's powers would be needed if they were going to snatch their friend from Mandos' very doorstep. Glorfindel held Elrond's other hand, prepared to do whatever necessary for his friend.

Iminselyë looked up at Elrond and the other healers in the room, "Swear to me...swear that if we cannot bring him back you will not try to save me. Let me go with him, let me fade."

At this there were protests but she spoke up, "I cannot live through losing him again, even if it means breaking my promise, I cannot!"

Elrond stared deeply into her eyes and nodded, "I swear to you that I will do everything in my power to save you both if need be. For even though we have only known one another a few weeks you have become as close to my heart as Erestor has."

Iminselyë nodded, "That will have to do, let us begin."

She followed the bond with her husband like a lifeline, pulling Elrond's faer along with hers, calling out to her husband's. Elrond thought to her, _'He may still only know himself as Erestor, calling him Morwë may confuse him even more.' _

His words stung but she recognised the truth in them and they both called out and felt for any sort of response from him. Finally they felt a tentative response. Worried by how weak it was they called to him again, begging him to come back. After what seemed an interminable amount of time his presence grew close to them, _'I am weary, let me be, I seek release from these terrors that assault me_, _they are driving me mad._'

Iminselyë's faer drew closer to his, _'I can help lessen them, please come back with us, we will heal you.' _

Erestor's tone colouring with annoyance, he drew away from her, _'And who are you, how do I know you care?'__  
__  
_Elrond stepped in as Iminselyë despaired, _'Erestor mellon nin, you know that I care, you must come back so we can heal you_._' _

Erestor quailed, _'I cannot deal with it anymore! You cannot help me, Mandos calls." _

Iminselyë felt his faer pulling away and panicked. She then did something she had never attempted before, she wrapped herself around his struggling faer quickly and "shouted", _'Elrond, Lórelira pull us back now! Hurry!' _

She felt a rushing sensation, a jolt and then everything went black.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Elrohir stood tensed at the end of the bed as his father and these strange elves eyes glazed over in apparent concentration. He noticed as the minutes passed that a sweat had broken out on his father's brow. The one elleth, the queen, had started to tremble slightly as tears poured down her face. Suddenly, Erestor's body shuddered violently and gave a gasping breath. He held on to Healer Neldaloth, preventing either of them from interfering with the process. Now the queen had bitten through her lip and blood trickled down her chin, the other Kindi healer was trembling and sweating, her knees threatening to buckle. Glorfindel groaned, eyes glazing over as Elrond drew on his support.

It was both a dread and wondrous sight they were witnessing. The room practically crackled with power. The golden light of Glorfindel's faer shone like a golden nimbus about him. A fell sight was his father, light shone through his eyes, grey silver flashing, a powerful elven force to be reckoned with. The Healer-Queen's true might revealed was an awesome spectacle to behold. Her golden silver streaked hair flowed about as if it was alive, the light of the stars shone forth as it only could in the most ancient of eldar, one of the first to awaken under the stars. Her assistant glowed as if she stood bathing in the clear, strong light of Ithil.

Suddenly everything grew bright and there was a crack of power and a scream. The Kindi elleth moaned and collapsed, her queen's body was flung against the wall like a rag doll and his father collapsed. A stunned Glorfindel barely caught the elf lord on his descent to the floor. Erestor's body seized and then went as still as a corpse. In the heavy silence, the dazed pair didn't know who to tend to first.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
A/N: MUAHAHAHAHA!!!! Evil Cliffy! Do they live or do they die? The faster you review the sooner the answer will arrive!

Erestor is still not mine! *pout*


	10. Chapter 10

Gathering his wits about him Elrohir surveyed the room. Glorfindel and his father were conscious, just greatly wearied. He turned to the Kindi elleth to find she was alive and in a deep sleep, having expended a large amount of energy. Healer Neldaloth rushed over to the queen checking to see if she still lived. The healer nodded to Elrohir indicating that she would be ok. With dread, Elrohir looked at the healer and cautiously approached the still figure on the bed. He released a breath he didn't even realise he was holding as he noticed the gentle rise and fall of Erestor's chest. Colour had come back into his cheeks and the blue tint had faded from his lips. Elrohir turned to the healer and proclaimed, "They did it! He lives!"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Elladan and the two Kindi warriors had just made it to the family wing when they felt the backlash of power. Hurrying their steps, they entered Erestor's main living chamber in time to hear Elrohir shout from the sleeping quarters. Dreading what he would find, Elladan entered the room and met his brother's eyes. "We heard you shout, are they..." the twin trailed off not able to voice his thought.

Elrohir smiled brightly, "They all live, some will have worse headaches than others, but everyone is well. We could use some help though."

The Kindi warriors stepped through and saw Lórelira. Iminion looked over at Elrohir worriedly, "My wife....."

Elladan placed his hand on the Captain's back, "She sleeps, she will be fine once she has had her fill of rest and a good meal. Come, I will have a page take you to your rooms. Someone will be by to check on her in a few hours and see to your needs."

As Iminion knelt to pick up his wife he glanced at the ellon on the bed and gasped in shock. "The Tatyaran! But how....?"

Elrohir shook his head, "I do not know mellon nin, I'm not even sure he knows at the moment. I believe we will all be having many discussions in the days ahead."

Dazed Iminion nodded and gently picked up his wife, "I do not think I truly believed my ataroselle until now." He and his son departed with the page to tend to their wife and mother.

Glorfindel groaned and stood shakily, hauling a barely conscious Elrond and himself onto the settee. "I feel as though I've been run over by an oliphaunt."

Elrond grunted a reply and leaned back covering his eyes with his hand. Ever the healer, he managed to croak out, "What of Erestor and Iminselyë, how do they fair?"

Neldaloth looked up from where she was examining the queen, "Iminselyë is in a deep healing sleep, as is Lord Erestor. She has a cracked rib and a slight concussion from hitting the wall, but by the time she awakens both injuries will have healed. There is nothing physically wrong with Lord Erestor. Other than that we won't know anything until he awakens. Although, whatever happened has made their bond stronger. I do not advise moving them very far from one another."

Elrond murmured his assent, "I see nothing wrong with placing them both in his bed as they are bonded and will sleep for a good many days."

Elladan and Neldaloth worked quickly in settling the pair in the bed and straightened the linens. As they did this, Elrohir fetched willowbark tea, liberally laced with miruvor for Glorfindel and his father. Once the pair had finished the invigorating draught, and their headaches had abated, all five of them retired to Erestor's main living area to discuss the events that had occured.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

As soon as everyone settled down with their tea and a light repast of fruit, cheese and bread, Elrohir asked the first question, "Atar, what happened at the end that caused such a profound reaction?"

Glorfindel nodded in agreement, "I'd like to know as well, it felt as if I had taken on an army of orcs alone."

Elrond looked grim as he collected his thoughts, "That I believe is my fault Glorfindel and I will try to explain to the best of my knowledge why it happened." The elf lord took a sip of his tea and continued, "We failed to coax Erestor to come back to his hroär and he _tried_ to flee to Mandos." Everyone gasped at this. "I felt panic and resolution from Iminselyë and then just as Erestor was at the threshold of Halls she ensconced his faer with her own and used our energies to keep him subdued. She screamed for us to pull them back, and with her holding a good deal of my energy I had to draw upon yours, Glorfindel. Due to your, ah, enhanced strength* gifted by the Valar, I believe I used more than necessary, unfortunately, and basically slammed Iminselyë and Erestor back into their hroä."

Elladan let out a low whistle, "Isn't that wrong though, that she forced him back? How will she keep him from fleeing to Mandos again?'

Elrond shrugged, "I'm not even sure she was fully aware of what she did. Or if she was, it may have been a last desperate attempt. I did sense a great amount of fear a fleeting moment before she committed the act. Love and fear can make one do almost impossible tasks. As for keeping it from happening again, I do not know if she even factored that in."

At that Neldaloth spoke up, "I believe the answer to that may lie in their bond. I do not think he will be able to flee his hroär without her assistance. Now that they are restored to their hroä, their bond is almost tangible. I dare say that they are as closely bound as two feä can possibly be and still be considered individual feär."

"Well it will be seen in the coming days if that has any bearing on his willingness to stay among us." Elrond said in a resigned tone.

Glorfindel turned to Elrond, "Who is Iminselyë? She has the appearance of a Vanyar but she has not seen the light of the trees."

Finishing his tea, Elrond replied, "From what I have learned from our conversations on the journey here, she is a Minyar, as well as her niece and nephew."

"But I thought all of the Minyar followed Ingwë to Valinor and thus became the Vanyar?" Glorfindel interjected.

Elrond shook his head, "I do not know the reason they stayed behind. Galadriel said that she had overheard in Tirion, rumours of some first kindred that did not come to Valinor. Iminselyë also shared that she was one of the first to awaken besides the elf-fathers."

"So, what will we do now?" Neldaloth asked.

Elrond rose to retire for the evening, "Now, we wait."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

*"Because of Glorfindel's noble actions in life, his reluctance at the Exile, and his furthering of the purposes of the Valar by saving Tuor and Idril, he was re-embodied after only a short time. He had redeemed himself, and was purged of any guilt. Not only did his sacrifice get him an early pardon, it earned him great powers, so that he was almost an equal to the Maiar." - from Tolkien - Last Writings, Glorfindel II

A/N: I was so spaced when I wrote this chapter that I completely forgot the footnote. My work threw me for a loop this week so I probably won't be updating again until Saturday. Thanks to everyone that has reviewed so far! Keep em coming!

A/N: I totally spaced while writing this chapter, and completely forgot the footnote I was going to add.


End file.
